One Love, One Lifetime
by PhantomsAngel1870
Summary: SEQUEL TO: "Their Music of the Night". Christine, Erik, Mme Giry and Meg set off to America to start a new life. However, Meg hasn't forgotten what happened in Paris and intends to strike her revenge against everyone that was involved in ruining her chance at happiness. Secrets unlocked and surprises discovered along the way will change many people...E/C ALW 2004


Ok guys here it is—the sequel to my first story "Their Music of the Night"! I will try to not leave a HUGE time gap between the two but I cannot make any promises since the time gap between the two real ones is 10 years. I will try to make it flow as best as possible, and I promise to continue regular updates on this story and "Their Tale As Old As Time" as I juggle school, graduation in May, and a boyfriend haha!

Any questions, concerns, or anything you would like to see happen in this story? Please stop by and Private Message me and I will do my absolute best to incorporate your ideas into my story as I had done with the last one! I take any and all criticism, so to warn everyone YES I will be including the songs, word for word—for the most part—into this story. It will be written in the same format as "Their Music of the Night".

Now…let the show begin!

Your obedient servant,

PhantomsAngel1870

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Chance At A New Life<p>

Erik and Christine grinned as they realized that they were finished packing to travel to the land of opportunity—America. They both knew that once they set foot on America's soil, they would be safe from the French gendarmes and would not have to face any charges that Raoul would have had placed upon them before his death. Raoul's death…Christine still found it extremely hard to believe that her life-long friend had done everything to try to stop her from becoming happy this past year. She still found it hard to believe that he had grown into such a selfish man, but she was pleased that he had made amends before his death. She always knew that there was good in him, he just never tried to dig it out once again.

Christine closed her last suitcase and placed it on the side of her bed before sitting down upon it to take a small break. She wiped the small sweat that beaded around the top of her forehead and was surprised that such small work was making her sweat and tire more lately. With a shake of her head at her nonsensical worrying once more, she began to reach for her things to place into the sitting room with everyone else's. Before she was able to reach her items however, she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her slightly backwards.

Christine laughed as she felt Erik kiss her neck as he held her gently against him. She turned around in his arms to face him and kissed him gently on the mouth before pressing her forehead against his. All the worry and stress was finally over, and she was now able to relax and appreciate him more than ever. Christine had several things that she wanted to do once they all reached America and they all centered on she and Erik starting their own life together, as a free man and woman.

Erik kissed Christine one last time before picking up all her items and taking them into the sitting room for her. He began noticing lately how she was becoming more tired by tasks that she was used to doing, and he assumed that it was probably the sudden release of stress, anxiety, and emotional changes and events that had occurred in this past week alone. Erik began imagining what this entire ordeal has done physically and mentally to his darling Christine and knew that it was probably just that—Christine was tired overall and that meant that she would need her rest. Luckily, they were heading on a month's voyage to America, and Erik would be damned if he didn't make sure that Christine got the rest that she needed.

Once everything was packed and ready in the sitting room Madame Giry, Meg, Christine and Erik all moved there to wait on the carriages that would arrive to take them to Calais to a boat that would transport them to their new lives. The women in the room were doing small needlework to pass the time while Erik played a small tune on the grand piano off in the corner. He shifted the song from Moonlight Sonata, to a softer revised version of his and Christine's love duet in Don Juan. His gazed shifted from the keys to Christine to see how she reacted and watched as she met his gaze with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

Erik continued playing until he heard horses approaching in the distance. Only then did he stop, replace the top back on the piano and start picking up packages to hand on to the men that would pack all their items for them. At the knock on the door, Madame Giry greeted the men that would begin packing away their items, allowing the travelers to prepare themselves into the carriages until they were comfortable. Erik lead Madame Giry and Meg into the first carriage and graciously opened the door for them while giving them a hand to steady themselves on the steps. Once the two ladies were sitting in their seats Erik closed the door and led Christine to their private carriage and carefully helped her inside.

Christine looked into the carriage and was astonished at the blood red interior with black and silver accents. She knew that Erik had, no doubt, some say in which carriage they would receive and was pleased to find a few chocolates and snacks for them to eat on the way to Calais. She settled into her seat and took a deep sigh as Erik climbed in and closed the door, mirroring Christine and relaxed.

After a few minutes of silence Christine and Erik looked at each other and smiled. Christine opened her mouth and said,

"Calais?" To which Erik nodded and said,

"Calais."

It had taken three hours to reach Calais and once they arrived, Christine stepped out of the carriage and was astounded at how big the boat that was taking them to America really was. She looked over to Erik whom was grabbing a few personal belongings and grabbed his attention. Erik finished fixing his hat that would conceal his mask for the most part and made sure that his suit was wrinkle free before glancing up at Christine.

"Erik! Look at this boat! How can something this big float on water?" Christine was getting excited about what she would find on board but was also very nervous about how it planned to take not only them but a lot of other people to another country without sinking from the weight overloaded on it.

"_The Red Rose _Christine is a ship used to transport thousands of people to America to escape the poverty that France, Britain, and even Germany are going through right now. It's able to float because of the way that I had designed it. Everything is proportioned just so correctly that it will not sink at all, making it unsinkable." Erik kissed Christine's forehead as he began to lead her to the entrance of _The Red Rose_. Christine pondered what he had just told her and was surprised at the new knowledge.

"You designed this? All of it?" Christine was surprised, and not surprised at the same time, that Erik had done such a marvelous thing. Of course she knew that Erik was a genius and an architect so it was quite possible that he was able to design an entire ship, with every bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, amenity, and engine perfectly drawn, but she was unaware that people had used his blueprints and actually built them.

"It was during a break in writing Don Juan when the idea struck me that others needed to survive this destitute and so I began drawing and never stopped until the ship was perfect. Madame Giry was my transporter and went to the captain's personal home and showed him the blueprints I had drawn up. He immediately bought it for twice the price I was hoping he would buy it for, saying it was worth more but that was all he could afford at the moment, and began building her immediately the next day. Of course, part of the bargain included free entry for me and whomever I chose along with free services, to which the captain said yes to—he was a very smart man." Christine laughed near the end, she knew that Erik would never leave the dangerous side of him in France which made him all the more desirable in her eyes.

Erik, Christine, Madame Giry and Meg all made their way to the entrance door where a young boy in uniform placed a hand out in front of them asking for their test papers showing that they passed all the lice, disease and sanitation tests in the very front of the boarding area. The three women looked at Erik as he reached into his suit's jacket's pocket and pulled out a note and handed it to the boy. With a curious look on the teenager's face he unfolded the paper quickly scanned the contents and handed it back to Erik allowing everyone entry on the ship.

Everyone went to their designated suites in first class that were personally given to everyone from the captain himself. Christine, Meg, and Antoinette were amazed by the beauty of everything and went off to explore the contents of their home for the next month while Erik shrugged off his coat and jacket and placed them inside his and Christine's closet. After he made sure his vest was straight and buttoned he sat down and picked up the newspaper and began reading the front page article about the rebuilding of the Opera Populaire that would also include the return of the famous Signora Guidicelli. Erik scoffed and was very pleased that he would not have to hear her screeching any longer, for he had plans for Christine and he knew that she would love what he had in mind.

After a while Christine returned to their room to find Erik still reading the paper and stretched a little bit before yawning. Erik turned around to see Christine growing very tired and took it upon himself to pull out a nightgown for her to change into so she could take a nap. When he handed her the gown, Christine looked up at him with her sleepy chocolate brown eyes and kissed him on his cheek in thanks before going behind the dressing screen to change into her gown. Near the end of changing Christine began to struggle with the strings on the back and knew that there were two options: one, she could allow the dress to stay like this and risk it to come open during sleep with Erik right beside her, or she could ask Erik to help her dress. In the end she chose the latter and came out from behind the screen until she was right in front of Erik.

"Darling?" She spoke quietly to get Erik's attention away from the newspaper. At once, Erik looked up at Christine and saw her half naked in front of him holding her dress up. He felt his desire begin to stir but refused to let it overtake his senses. With a quick cough to clear his senses he smiled and looked up to Christine's eyes,

"Yes Christine? Do you need help with something?"

"Could you help tie my dress together? I can't reach the strings at the bottom and I require your assistance in this matter." Christine turned around, baring her naked back to Erik who, at that moment, wanted nothing more than to just take her right then and there like they had done in his bathroom before the performance of Don Juan, but he could tell that the sea was beginning to get to Christine and decided against bringing the idea up at the moment. With a nod he stood up behind her and began tying the strings together ever so slowly, basking in the softness of her skin as his fingers would graze against it every once and a while. Once the job was completed he kissed her shoulders and she turned around to kiss him.

Eyes still closed, Erik felt Christine begin to tug on his hand and opened his eyes to find that she was leading him to the bed. He was confused at first before realizing that she probably needed him to help her go to sleep and he complied with her easily, this time. He laid down first and opened his arms to guide her into his embrace as he began humming the same song that they had sung together on the rooftops of the Opera Populaire a few months back, within moments Christine was out cold and fast asleep against his chest. After a while of hearing the gentle hum of Christine breathing, Erik too succumbed to sleep and they stayed that way for a while until dinner.

Meg roamed around the top of the ship and basked in the wealth that was obvious all around her. She smiled at those who waved to her and bowed her head to those men who bowed their hats at her. Yes, they were handsome but they were not Raoul. None of them would ever be Raoul, therefore she did not want to have any of them, ever. As she reached the front most of the ship, Meg looked out into the distance and began to want Raoul more than ever. They had an entire future planned out for the two of them and now that was all ruined, it was never going to come true. Tears stung in Meg's eyes as she daydreamed about the children that she would never have, the house she would never live in, the parties she would never host, and the man that she would never be able to love ever again. She grabbed ahold of the railings and began to sing the sad song she wrote, Christine was not the only one who was able to sing—people just never notice Meg anymore once Christine got into the limelight.

"_Ten long days _

_Living a mere façade of life _

_Ten long days _

_Wasting my time on dance and song _

_In my mind _

_I see my life full and unearthly _

_But I find I can't give it life without you _

_My Dear Raoul _

_Lost and gone_

_The day starts, the day ends _

_Time crawls by, night steals in pacing the floor _

_The moment creeps, yet I can't bear to sleep _

_Till I have you with me _

_And weeks will pass, months will pass _

_Seasons shall fly _

_Still you won't walk through the door _

_And in a haze, I'll count the silent days _

_Till I have you here once more _

_And sometimes in darkness, I dream that you are there _

_But wake holding nothing but the cold night air _

_Years will come, and years will go _

_Time runs dry, still I'll ache deep in my core _

_My broken soul, can't be alive and whole _

_Till I have you here once more _

_And your love, your love_

_It teases my mind and ear _

_I turn, and it fades away and you're not here! _

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die! _

_Without you what are they for?_

_I'll always feel no more than halfway real _

_Till I have you here once more!"_

Meg was sobbing by the end of her last song for her love and looked down on the ship to see Erik and Christine joining her mother for a later dinner. She felt the anger swell throughout her body as she watched the two of them laugh and be in love. She wanted that feeling with Raoul, but they stole him away from her back in Paris. They couldn't stand the idea of her being happy with him, because to them he was completely incapable of being able to love anybody genuinely.

Meg glared down at Christine and watched as she got everything she wanted. No matter what it was, she would always have the perfect life and Meg vowed to one day take it all away once Christine believes she is completely safe. Because that is what she had done to Meg, Meg had everything planned out—the wedding date was set, the honeymoon was planned and the list was taking shape. She was even planning on inviting Christine and Uncle Erik to the ceremony and reception that was going to follow. But now that was all ruined, not because of Uncle Erik, but Christine. Christine had stolen everything from here and now Meg will patiently wait to steal everything of Christine's that she holds dear. Then, and only then, will Christine truly know the pain that she went through.

* * *

><p>Alright guys, the long awaited promise of the sequel to "Their Music of the Night" what do yall think? I have already incorporated one song from Love Never Dies and intend on using a LOT more in future chapters. Pleas review and let me know your thoughts on how the story is going so far! I do love your lovely reviews!<p> 


End file.
